


A little comfort

by Bischedule (neunundneunzig)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Comfort Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neunundneunzig/pseuds/Bischedule
Summary: Frodo takes a moment to relax, and is joined by Aragorn.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Frodo Baggins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	A little comfort

Frodo had wandered off slightly. His heart was laden with grief, anxiety, and fear. He needed to reflect, and stepped out with the excuse of finding a stream to bathe. He had only meant to take a walk in the time, but had came across the perfect place, a shallow pool with a light trickle of water filling it. 

Frodo looked around. He should go back and inform the others, who certainly could use to bathe as well. But he was beginning to withdraw from them more. Since Galadriel's warning, he kept careful. More and more, he was starting to fear the company would split before long. 

He stripped and slid into the water. It was crisp, and made him feel refreshed to lay into. He cleaned himself, humming a washing song quietly as he did. He didn't notice he wasn't alone until a shadow was already over him. 

"You should be more careful, Ringbearer."

Frodo gasped and moved away. It was only the tall figure of Strider above him. The hobbit swallowed. The Ring was still around his neck, no longer hidden under his clothing. But the man did not seem to be looking at it. He looked up at the sky, then smiled, "May I join you?"

"Ah. Yes." Frodo mumbled, unable to find any excuse. He didn't mind the protection of a ranger, he supposed. And especially not that of Aragorn. He found the man's company pleasant. 

Aragorn smiled and began to undress. Frodo felt his throat go tight. He certainly hadn't considered Aragorn in any way before particularly. Not like this. Not seeing his chest, broad and strong under the sun. 

Strider made him feel safe, certainly. But now, Frodo was beginning to feel something else. It came on stronger as the man shed his pants and underthings. Frodo's eyes widened. Aragorn was thicker around than his wrist, long as his forearm. 

The man didn't seem to notice, sliding into the water with a relaxed groan, resting on a smooth rock, "Oh Frodo, this place was a magnificent find. I'm glad to get in before the others splash and muddy it up."

Frodo nodded, voice gone. He'd seen a few hobbits nude, but not often, and not in any context that he would find arousing. Aragorn glanced his way and Frodo became very aware of his erection. 

He shifted to try to hide it, which only drew the man's attention. Frodo felt his face redden, and started to scramble out, "I'm sorry!"

"Wait, Frodo, please don't be embarrassed. Stay." Aragorn put his hand out partially. 

Frodo nodded and slid back down. Still, he crossed his legs and put his hands over himself, trying to keep some modesty. He looked at the water and tried to will the blood elsewhere. He couldn't let his eyes stray back over to Aragorn, his muscular form, his auburn locks, his keen eyes. He shifted.

"Truly, it's nothing." Aragorn sunk deeper into the water, relaxing, "I'm often around bands of men, I've certainly seen such things before."

Frodo nodded a bit, finding a particular mossy rock and focusing his eyes on it. 

"It's common even for warriors on the road to relieve one another." He spoke conversationally, but Frodo could feel his eyes on him, studying carefully. Frodo Let his hands slip away from his lap, beginning to wonder if he had strayed into sleep somehow. 

"Is it common for hobbits? Your folk seem so genteel, I can hardly imagine…" His legs spread out slightly, and the motion caught Frodo. The man's cock had thickened somewhat. Butterflies began to flit in his stomach. 

Frodo shook his head, "Not at all. Well, I suppose when we're younger, but it's not common for hobbit males to be with one another. Maids more often." He added after a bit of thought, "But those are wives to one another. Not. Ah. Not."

Aragorn didn't answer, head tilting back to wet his hair. Frodo's heart was pounding. He moved closer slowly, not wanting to seem obvious. The ranger's thighs were thick and strong. Frodo desired to touch them, feel the stripes of muscle. 

Aragorn's eyes were still shut. He pulled his head up, hair dripping. Frodo swallowed, gathering his courage. He had faced much worse than this, certainly, he could risk this conversation. 

"I've never, ah, been with a man. Or a Hobbit."

"No?" Aragorn's eyes opened and met his. There was something new, a little glint that spurred Frodo on. 

"Sam and I would play kissing games when we were young, irresponsible things in our twenties." Frodo blushed. He'd never told that before. It wasn't the kind of things hobbits talked about.

"Oh?" Aragorn smiled, hinting a bit of mischief, almost feigned jealousy. 

"Yes. Just light pettings. He grew out of the interest. And for myself now, I believe I find men far more attractive than hobbits." 

"Odd." Aragorn's voice dropped quieter and lower, "I think there are some quite beautiful hobbits. Nearly elven in their beauty."

Frodo inched closer. His heart hammered in his chest. He let his eyes slip shut. Aragorn spanned the gap, pressing their lips together. Frodo felt like butter melting in a pan. He was light for once, taken away from the pain of his body and the Ring. Aragorn's lips were larger than his, and Frodo's neck strained a bit to meet them. 

Elven. A thought jumped to Frodo's mind and he felt his stomach drop. He pulled back, "I… I had heard rumors of you and the Lady Arwen, I wouldn't wish to-"

Aragorn gave a warm laugh, hand sliding up Frodo's arm to grasp his shoulder, "A noble reminder, Frodo. Elves see long lives, and seldom are they restrictive in their affections. Yes, she has my heart truly. But on journeys and in the wild, it is no trespass to have men –or hobbits– soothe my loins."

Frodo's eyes darted down at the mention of them, his own stirring. He reached carefully and touched it, making Aragorn give a noise of contentment. His hands were nimble and curious. His grip could hardly fit around it.

Aragorn tilted Frodo's chin up and kissed him again. Frodo moved into his lap. He straddled himself on Aragorn's leg, rubbing slightly, becoming overwhelmed by the passion. Frodo squeaked as he was touched. Aragorn's hand nearly covered him entirely. He bucked up, grabbing the ranger's hair in a tight fist. 

"Oh Frodo…" Aragorn groaned. The hobbit broke the kiss, then started to mouth along the ranger's neck, reveling in the scrape of his beard. Aragorn pulled him closer and took them both in his large hands. Frodo shivered. He felt small beside the man, but far from inadequate, seeing clearly the effect he had. 

Frodo pressed closer. He felt the press of a warm, fuzzy chest against his, and the cool metal of the Ring between them. Aragorn threw him down and jumped back. Frodo splashed down, and was quickly pulled back up. 

"Oh Frodo, I'm sorry, are you alright?" Worried hands ran over him and cupped his face. 

Frodo looked up, into Aragorn's eyes. The Man was making no attempt on the Ring. He knew he was no threat, and he was as good as he seemed. Frodo felt cloaked in warmth and care, like he had taken a long drink of good liquor. He smiled, feeling his cheeks almost hurt with it, "Yes. Yes I… I had completely forgotten about it. I should be the one sorry, I shouldn't let myself get so distracted from the burden, I…"

Aragorn pulled him back down, sitting again on the rock, holding Frodo's back to his chest, "Here, will this do? Hold your legs together for me."

Frodo shivered and moaned as Aragorn pushed himself between the hobbit's thighs. Frodo leaned his head back against the man. He tilted up and caught him in another kiss. Aragorn was not rough as he came across, but gentle and careful of him. Frodo rubbed back on him, squeezing his legs tighter. 

Aragorn placed on hand on Frodo's hips, holding him as he slid between the wet thighs. The other stroked his member and small, soft bollocks. Frodo thought it looked almost silly, the man's cock pushing up through, but his arousal was stronger. 

The thought passed him of Aragorn penetrating him. It was intimidating, certainly. But he was so kind in this act, his kisses were not bruising, his grip not painful. And as a man, he was trusted entirely. Frodo moaned, imagining the calloused fingers opening him slowly, the rough beard scraping his virgin thighs. 

He reached down and touched the member as it thrust faster. He squeezed the thick length, legs starting to tremble. Aragorn ran his tongue up the curve and point of Frodo's ear and whispered, "Come for me."

Frodo arched, feeling himself spill. He rocked into the man's hands. He closed his eyes and moaned out Aragorn's name. He felt warmth paint his thighs, a large thick load now clouding the water along with his. Aragorn panted in his ear. 

After they had both caught their breath, Frodo slid off him, gazing in a bit of wonder. Aragorn smiled back at him, and placed a warm hand on his cheek.

"Thank you." Frodo Said after a long moment, "The burden has gotten heavier, and it's been more difficult to lighten my heart for any time lately. I… thank you."

Aragorn stroked his cheek, "Should you need my comfort again, Frodo, it would be my honor to give it."


End file.
